1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to sliding door assemblies, and more particularly to a sliding door assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, includes a lot of accesses to certain components such as disk drives, tape drives, floppy drives, etc. However, dust or other debris may enter through the accesses and possibly damage components.